Grimm: Dark Legacy
Grimm: Dark Legacy is a (MMO) that will be released online-only in mid-2016. The game was announced on February 11, 2016 and will be a free-to-play survival game. The game will be published by GamesCo and developed by Artplant. Plot Dark Legacy will take place several hundred years before the TV show's contemporary setting and challenges players to survive as a Grimm ancestor in the Old World. The Grimms Little has been known about the history of the Grimms, a lineage of guardians charged with keeping balance between humanity and the mythological creatures of the world called Wesen...until now. Prepare to enter the world of Grimm: Dark Legacy and experience life as a Grimm hundreds of years ago. Team Up Team up with other Grimms and explore a world filled with mystery and adventure. Utilize all of your Grimm skills and weapons to survive against the Wesen horde who will stop at nothing until the Grimm bloodline is finally severed. Press Release Douglas, Isle of Man – 11 February 2016– Newly formed PC and console publisher GAMESCO today announced its first title based on the hugely popular NBC drama series Grimm . Set to launch as an online-only, free-to-play title in mid-2016, Grimm: Dark Legacy will take place several hundred years before the TV's show's contemporary setting and challenges players to survive as a Grimm ancestor in the Old World. The title is licensed by Universal Partnerships & Licensing and is currently under development by Norwegian developer Artplant, creator of the hit title Battlestar Galactica Online. Currently airing for a fifth season on NBC, Grimm is a drama series inspired by the classic Grimm Brothers' Fairy Tales. Portland homicide detective Nick Burkhardt (played by David Giuntoli) discovers he's descended from an elite line of criminal profilers known as Grimms, charged with keeping balance between humanity and the mythological creatures of the world. After his discovery he increasingly finds his responsibilities as a detective at odds with his new responsibilities as a Grimm. Played exclusively online, Grimm: Dark Legacy will draw heavily upon the rich heritage of the TV series, fusing together tactical survival combat, exploration, mission-based gameplay and co-operative multiplayer experiences. The game will encourage players to explore the expansive Old World while completing different types of missions to win rewards, transform themselves and their equipment and become formidable Grimm hunters. Combat will also be integral to the gameplay with gamers having to fend off ferocious Wesen attacks by equipping a wide variety of weapons similar to the ones that Nick wields in the series. "The richness of the Grimm universe lends itself perfectly to becoming an incredible gaming experience and it's an honour to be able to make this a reality" said Rob Ollett, CEO of GAMESCO. "Creating a game based on the Grimm TV series is a perfect demonstration of our ambitions as a new type of networked video game publisher, matchmaking the great development talent at Artplant with this rich and creative license from Universal Partnerships & Licensing." Images Dark Legacy first image.jpg See Also *Official Website